Lilith
Lilith is a supporting villain appearing in the OVA mini-series Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman, making her debut towards the end of episode 1. Appearance Lilith appears as a pale, topless woman with the lower body of a plant, with both her "legs" fused together to make a vine. A black spiked crest covers part of her chest, and forms the claws on her hands. She has swept-up, orange "hair" resembling a blooming flower. When attacking, this hair unfurls out into long pink spikes that stab her victims. It can also morph into large pink petals, as shown in her later powered-up form. Her lips are olored dark purple, while her eyes and upper-nose are painted with a lighter shade of purple. Her breasts also have a pair of red eyes where the nipples would be and razor-sharp toothed mouths, as first shown when she reveals herself to the public. Personality She is a cold, calculating demon who performs sneak attacks on her targets, to transform them into her minions. Abilities *Body-jumping/possession: To take a fully-corporeal and active form, Lilith must hijack a living host's body, effectively killing them and transforming them into her. *Possession and transmutation of other beings: Via the spikes from her body, Lilith can stab others and mutate them into her demonic slaves. *Teleportation: Lilith can vanish away from a scene, after surrounding herself in a purple aura. Her profile also specifies her as a necromancer type of demon, with the special ability to control men and turn them into slaves. Her ability to tempt men is showcased in episode 2, where she utilizes it to create illusions of the "perfect woman" for each adult male 00 cyborg as well as Dr. Gilmore, with some of them being women they had known and loved. But these women are actually her tentacles, which Albert Heinrich sees through due to her using one to mimic his dead lover, Hilda. Being a plant/flower-based demon, Lilith has the power to manipulate the vine-like tentacles that make up her body with great skill and ease. Her head, which resembles a flower bud, can open up in battle and allow her to shoot pollen at her enemies, similar to gun fire. History Episode 1 Lilith makes her debut by attacking several teenagers at a remote store, killing them and converting them into her demonic servants. One of these servants ends up fighting Akira Fudo, who was in his Devilman form at the time, and was killed in the resulting battle. Episode 2 Lilith later tries taking on the 00 cyborg team. At first, she tries to wipe them out through illusions, but when the 00 cyborgs see through her deception, she has multiple demons attack and destroy their ship, The Dolphin, causing it to crash-land near Dr. Adams' base. Episode 3 While the other 00 cyborgs take on Lilith's demons, Joe Shimamura confronts Lilith herself. Though initially fighting with the upper hand, Lilith is eventually bested by Joe, who shoots her through the head with his Super Gun, causing her to disintegrate into a pile of petals, leaves, and pollen dust. Notes * As intended by the character designer Takeshi Itou, the young woman that Lilith possesses and kills to overtake her body is meant to be Go Nagai's character of Honey Kisaragi (aka Cutey Honey), albeit with her hair colored ginger instead of blonde. This in a way, wound up proving a "lie" the cast made up to excite viewers and get them to see the OVA: "At the very end, Cutey Honey appears and everyone changes". This wound up being in true in that Honey did make some sort of a cameo but towards the end of episode 1, and that characters did change (into demons). * Lilith was named after the female Biblical figure with the same name. In most incarnations of the Bible, Lilith was created as the first wife of Adam, but she rebelled and was cast out of Eden, replaced by Eve. The word lilith (or lilit) is Hebrew, with translations being "night hag" or "night monster", but in Babylonia the word līlītu means "spirit". Lilith is popularly depicted as a powerful demoness who represents chaos, seduction, and unholiness; in Sumerian mythology she is portrayed as a monster who targets newborn infants by disguising herself as a human mother and breastfeeding a baby with poison. Artwork depicting Lilith tend to have snake motifs, either with Lilith as a snake/human hybrid or as a beautiful naked woman with the Serpent of Eden wrapped around her body. * Lilith's physical appearance shares similarities with two other female demons, the first of which being Welvath (who had sentient breasts and split arms) from the original manga, the second being Lafleur (for the flower motif) from the 1972 anime series. Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Female characters Category:Demons